


A Different Kind of Puzzle Three-ee

by Milesupshur47



Series: Getting Jiggy With It [3]
Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: Kazooie has been rearing for another go on the Banjo ride, but he just wants some peace and quiet. What happens when she pushes her luck too far?EDITORS NOTE: Please do not comment about my previous stories. I am exclusively a Banjo-Kazooie writer now :)





	A Different Kind of Puzzle Three-ee

—-

Banjo marched the last few steps over the green hill huffing comfortably as he reached the peak. He was greeted by a view of Spiral Mountain and the valley below and beyond that stretched on with a serene beauty that made the bear happy to be part of such a world, a place where he and his friends could call home. The green hills waved and rolled like rivulets of smooth pistachio ice cream and were interspersed by several hills broken up by glittering falls and streams of blue water. Banjo breathed a sigh of contentment and took in the view and was happy with the silence that came with it. 

“Ugh.” 

Banjo rolled his eyes as the familiar voice from his pack shattered the moment like a hammer on glass. The bright red breegul poked her head from the flap of his backpack and breathed in before releasing a loud squawk that made the bear’s teeth chatter and echoed through the valley. Banjo was sure if he listened closely he could hear tires screech followed by a crash. 

“Are you done taking in the sights? This place is boring,” the bird grumbled, annoyed. 

Kazooie had been grumpy for the past day or so. Banjo was hoping for some simple relaxation and as such couldn’t pay his dear friend the kind of attention she was hoping for, which is to say her legs wrapped around his hips all day long. 

The bear breathed out the frustration but kept his eyes on the view. 

“Just a little while longer. We just got here, Kazooie.”

“We could go here any day. It’s not like this place is anything special.”

“You could be here any day because you have wings. It’s a little harder for those of us that have to walk.”

She harrumphed and crossed her wings but otherwise kept her thoughts to herself which Banjo was thankful for, but the annoyance still lingered in his mind. 

Kazooie had been insatiable recently, almost obsessed with “completing the puzzle”. Perhaps he had underestimated her potential appetite when they started their carnal indulgences not so long ago. But after so much time the bear was finding it difficult to keep up with how often his partner liked to be filled in. 

Love her as he did, and Banjo held no one closer to his heart than her, Kazooie was draining him every day, literally. It didn’t matter if they were helping Banjo’s sister, collecting Jiggies in the wild, or thwarting Gruntilda’s latest scheme, Kazooie wanted to tear off his shorts as soon as they got home. Yesterday they had even done it behind Tootie’s house really quick. If he hadn’t called out to his curious sister and assured her no mischief was afoot she’d have walked around the corner to see him balls deep in his avian accomplice and then where would he have been? That would be an awkward conversation to explain. 

On the inverse, Kazooie huffed to herself in her backpack. She didn’t understand what was taking him so long when he had promised they could play their puzzle whenever she wanted. It wasn’t as if Banjo didn’t enjoy it. She could tell with the way he throbbed inside her how much pleasure he felt every time they did it. And she was ready to go almost all the time. She couldn’t help it if the bear was slacking on his duties of taking care of her. 

She sighed quietly as to not alert him. It wasn’t as if she didn’t want to do other things with him or even give him some space for Banjo to do things on his own. But he promised right? And nothing compared to the way he made Kazooie feel when they were together metaphorically and literally. The bird rubbed her knees together in her pack. She was rearing at the chance for their next coupling and her puzzle piece was reacting to the idea of it. With a frustrated grunt she hopped out of the pack and took to the air. Maybe flapping off some of this extra energy would help set her mind at ease until they could get home. 

Seeing Kazooie fly a fair distance over the valley was a weight off Banjo’s shoulders metaphorically and literally. He might have a moment to himself to enjoy the serenity that the view of the summit afforded him, though he could not deny the fleeting sight of his partner’s nethers aimed in his direction. He frowned as a twinge of arousal twitched in his pants. 

Just enjoy the view for once, he thought to himself. No hanky panky.

Banjo tried to keep this sentiment in mind as the view of his partner shrank in the distance. Kazooie banked and began her return trip allowing Banjo a decent view of her front. Even from a distance the bear was adept at spotting the unmistakable crest of Kazooie’s exposed cleft betwixt her legs, and Banjo couldn’t help but feel another small throb in his trousers thinking about what that puzzle piece meant to him if not Kazooie as a person. Of course she was his partner in adventure, the one that had his back (literally) on all those journeys they’d embarked on. She was also his other half, the one that he shared his most precious moments with and would always come to with concerns and worries if not for her company and blissful being. But Kazooie was also the bird he shared his most private moments with, the one that wrapped her hips around his waist when he pressed her against the wall, the one that woke him up with her tongue smoothing over his length, and the one that rubbed behind his ears as he filled her with his-

Banjo was jolted from his thoughts at the sudden rush of air from the bird in question landing before him. He would be almost thankful for the distraction from his distraction if the object of his subliminal lusting wasn’t the one standing before him. Kazooie’s begging was getting to him.

Fly as she might Kazooie simply couldn’t keep the bear’s body off her mind and her arousal had affected her flight. And Banjo could tell: her feathers were a little redder than normal, something only he ever paid enough attention to pick up on. The breegull crossed her wings and tapped her foot impatiently throwing a soft glare that still held the undertones of frustration. 

“I think we’ve spent enough time pussyfooting around here.”

He huffed when his partner cocked her hip out to the side. She knew what she was doing, trying to make him look towards her puzzle piece and influence his decision. What she didn’t know is that it was working and the Banjo shifted in place trying to subtly adjust the burgeoning bulge in his shorts. Her persistence would be adorable if it wasn’t so intrusive to his planned afternoon. It wasn’t his fault Kazooie wanted to come with him on the climb. But she didn’t have to gripe the whole way. 

“Come on, Banjo,” she crooned. “Let’s go home so you can doooo meeeee.”

Banjo didn’t quite hear her as his gaze was again drawn to the exposed region of Kazooie’s puzzle piece. He was tired, he was haggard from her pestering, but that didn’t mean he took offense at the view of her body. The twinge in his pants throbbed upwards a smidge more and Banjo was drawn to the slight pink pearl that crested the peak of his partner’s lower lips. She spun on her heels gesturing to the open air saying something but he didn’t hear her. Instead his focus turned from the view of her sex to the soft cheeks of her rear. He’d been betwixt those luscious mounds so many times now, and each time it only felt more like firm, liquid heaven wrapping around his member, the girth of which was quickly flexing to its full strength. Maybe...a quick game wasn’t too bad an idea…

He was shaken from his trance when Kazooie turned to face him. 

“Hey! Earth to Banjo!” the breegull squawked. “Come in Banjo! Are we leaving this dump or not?”

Banjo frowned. His paw clenched. She wanted to go home and play? Why wait? There was no one around for miles and she wanted it so bad… Banjo’s paws rubbed together eagerly. 

“And another thing-“ Kazooie didn’t have time to finish the thought when she felt two large paws press down on her shoulders and force her to her knees. Kazooie was caught off guard by the movement and stumbled down almost without objection. She looked up at the bear and was surprised to see that familiar mischievous expression from not so long ago when he first introduced her to their puzzle game. It sent a mixture of worry and thrill through her body. 

“You want to keep talking to me like I’m a toy,” Banjo said unbuttoning his pants and slipping them down his legs. “I’m going to start using you like one.”

Kazooie’s eyes grew as the object of her desire sprung past his waistband parallel to her face. Her beak watered at the sight of it and yet the trepidation she felt from being in such a public place with her bear’s member in her face had her hesitating a great deal. 

“Hold- hold on Banjo-“

She hadn’t the time to speak before his paws were behind her head pushing her between his legs. From all the times she had done so previously Kazooie’s beak opened reflexively and before she could close it Banjo’s cock found its rightful place at the back of her throat. The sudden rush had the breegull gag at first but her mouth quickly remembered and adjusted to the shape of her impromptu treat. 

Kazooie was beyond surprised at his candor and demeanor. This was a Banjo she didn’t entirely recognize from his tact and forcefulness. She began to wonder if perhaps she had poked the bear one too many times or if he was just as horny as she was. Whatever the case it didn’t matter now and the bright red avian bobbed her head dutifully over her partner’s cock. 

Surprised as she was Kazooie ould be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. Going down on the Banjo was one of her newest favorite pastimes even with how difficult it was to accommodate his mass down her gullet at times. His length was substantial and the bear pressed his hips inwards sinking his cock further into the recesses of her throat with a soft coo. Kazooie’s eyes grew worried as he pressed his hips flush against her beak and she felt his tip tickle down her throat in its entirety but Banjo simply smiled. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it.”

As he said that she could feel the first few spurts of pre spurt past her tongue and the breegull swallowed gratefully at the salty liquid. She shut her eyes as she felt more fill her beak and she began to savor the taste, her puzzle piece tingling at the prospect of what his fluids heralded. He had filled her mouth so many times before and each time the bird had swallowed his creamy gift with ravenous hunger.

The first time had been a surprise and she almost wanted to spit it out. But Banjo held her there and she trusted him so she did the only thing she could do and accepted his release into herself. Kazooie shivered as she recalled the feeling of it traveling down her throat and into her belly, how full she would feel after a feeding, so much so that there were times where she would offer to play just to experience the sensation again. Her wing fell to her puzzle piece and she began to tease the soft nub of her clit while she sucked, the other wing rose to stroke his length as she worked him. She could feel her juices began to flow on her feather-tips, the thrill of their public indecency adding a layer of taboo to their game. 

Just as she began to find her rhythm however, Banjo’s paws took hold of her head again and he drove her beak down on his cock. Her eyes shot open and locked with his only to see his smirk turn devious. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he said stroking her feathered head gently. “You’re not in charge here.”

Just then he pulled his hips back and began to piston in and out of her wildly with no recourse for caution. 

“I am.”

Kazooie struggled to keep up with his motions. The way he fucked her beak was too much to take without her wings to balance her but Banjo wasn’t allowing her to find her footing. He simply continued to administer his cock down her throat like he was force feeding her medicine. She gagged at first and a slick sound emanated from her body that was drowned out by the slapping of the bear’s sac against her chin and the buildup of spittle around Kazooie’s beak. 

While his technique was rougher than usual Kazooie couldn’t help but feel a unique twinge of arousal sweltering in her loins. She had never experienced this kind of attention from him, the way he disregarded her needs in favor of his own desires. He was using her. And part of her liked it. 

Meanwhile, Banjo gritted his teeth as he felt himself getting closer to his climax and he pulled back from his partner’s slick maw. The bird sucked in a breath and panted from the exertion as he hadn’t allowed her much room to breath in his ministrations. Before the bird could comment or potentially protest she was spun around and forced further down. Banjo kneeled behind her and sidled up as she bared her exposed bottom, her winking puzzle piece in perfect view. The bear’s cock twitched with anticipation and Banjo took a firm hold of his partner’s cheeks and pulled them apart to watch her nethers stretch. There were times, lazy afternoon spent indoors where Kazooie would fiddle and play with his member, absently testing the give and pull of the length as she stretched it. Now was Banjo’s chance to play with her. What better way was there to show her she was his toy?

Kazooie whined at the flex and stretch of her private place and turned to look over her shoulder at the bear. He was lost in the elasticity of her, prodding between her cheeks and at her puzzle piece with his thumbs as he parted her, and the breegull opened her beak to call out but he merely shot her steely glare. 

“I’m not done yet,” he said coldly, only to round off the comment with that mischievous smile one more time. 

“Wait, we can go home and do it there. It’s okay if we wait, that’s what you were saying right?”

Banjo either didn’t hear her or didn’t care. The bear’s firm grip spread her lower lips and began to pull her back towards him. 

“Banjo!”

“You’re the one that wanted it so bad,” he shot back with a smile and began to press his tip into her folds. 

Kazooie’s walls spread obediently to her partner’s length, her sex having wanted this for much longer than she herself realized. Within her cavern the trace amounts of slickness began to build as he forced inch after inch down her love canal and Kazooie’s eyes widened when she felt his shaft squeeze into her entirely. Banjo gripped at her cheeks and spread them, pushing his hips inward till he was flush against her body. His partner’s beak parted but no sound escaped; perhaps she was enjoying this as much as he was, the bear thought through a devilish smile. 

Kazooie tried to hide her arousal but knew it was futile. She knew how turned on Banjo made her and with how easily he slid in it was obvious how slick she had become from his prior playing. She wanted him to fuck her but she had no idea he would simply bend her over where anyone could happen upon them to see the pair joined at the hips. And yet her sex tingled at the thought. Anyone could see them out here, and for a moment Kazooie tried to imagine the view of her bear with his shorts at his ankles balls deep in the supple red bottom of the curvy bird. The image sent a shudder of pink pleasure through her body but her pupils shrunk when she heard Banjo chuckle behind her. 

“We haven’t even started yet and I can tell you’re already close.”

She wanted to throw him a glare, to turn around and peck his head with how smug he was being to her. Instead she merely pushed her hips back into him, goading him to begin playing their game. It had been too long and he was already inside her. No sense wasting the opportunity. 

Without another word the bear pulled his hips back. Kazooie’s lips tugged at the slickened rod and he savored the sensation of warm flesh sucking him back in, begging him not to leave. The first thrust was always the sweetest as her body was never sure that was all it would receive but Banjo never left her wanting. Today it wasn’t about her though. He would simply use her till he was satisfied and then use her again. 

Banjo didn’t even bother to start slow and after the first drive forward he immediately began to piston his hips in and out of her. Kazooie’s entire body rocked forward with his weight, surprised at the strength he forced against her. The bear focused on making her butt ripple with each push and watched gleefully as he entered her sex and coated his rod with her slickness. If he had known she would get this wet from being outside he might have bent her over sooner. 

Each time their hips slapped together Kazooie let out a small moan. He reached all the way inside her into her deepest recesses and each pump fed the smoldering embers of her arousal with a new flavor from their surroundings. This peak wasn’t exactly a secret and anyone could wander by at any moment, but Kazooie simply groaned from the pleasure. She almost wanted someone to see her bear pounding her, wanted to lock eyes with someone as he filled her with his seed, anything to show that she belonged to him like this; and she was sure he wanted it too with how hard he fucked her. 

Kazooie moaned out. She didn’t care where they were anymore. And as reluctant as she had been at the start the breegull had been hurting for a good fuck like this. Her bear piped her pussy, each stroke filling her chasm entirely before retracting only to fill her again. Banjo’s rough technique stretched her like never before and as the bear pushed her neck into the grass Kazooie’s butt raised higher allowing him to focus his thrusts even harder into her tight passage. What had started as (not so) playful ribbing had evolved into the fuck of her life and she loved every moment her partner dominated her. She was his to be used as he saw fit. 

Their pregame began to catch up to them and Banjo felt his rod flex and his sac tightened as he prepared for his orgasm. Kazooie felt it too and her breath only grew hotter as the bear leaned over to eclipse her body with his and pawed at her bouncing chest. He squeezed her mounds and flexed his hips inward, pushing his cock as deep as possible before she felt the familiar warmth begin to paint her walls with his cum. 

The first splash alone was enough to fill her womb, but Kazooie gasped as her bear tightened his grip on her and began to pump more and more of his fluid into her, filling her to the brim and then some. Banjo pulled back only to force himself down her passage once more and the slap sent a squelch of excess cream dripping down her bright red thighs. Kazooie couldn’t take anymore as he filled her enough to push her over the edge and the breegull let out a cry that echoed over the hills of the valley below. Banjo smiled. There was no hiding it anymore. 

“This is what you wanted isn’t it?”

The breegull nodded hurriedly as the more powerful waves of her orgasm shuddered through her body. The feathers of her tail stood on end and Banjo took a moment to ruffle them playfully before returning his paws to her chest with a squeeze. 

“You want more?”

She shook her head this time. The sensitivity to her sex was overwhelming and him simply being inside her after being filled so much was driving her senses crazy with sensation. She felt utterly satisfied with the quick and dirty ride and a contented sigh escaped her beak as the pleasure subsided for a welcome afterglow…

Banjo began to pull from her cavern but Kazooie was surprised when he instantly pushed back in. She yelped at the feeling and more of the precious warm liquid escaped her lips. She tried to crawl forward and pull herself off of his rod but the bear gripped firmly at her body and the two remained joined at the hips as Banjo began to fuck her once more. 

If Kazooie had any teeth they would have been set at edge from the sheer amount of stimulation he gave her. The slap of their hips together was amplified greatly by the seeping fluids from her sex and the bird’s voice began to escape in the form of half cries and half moans. 

Banjo simply held his friend in place as he worked her pushing his cock quick and smooth into her pussy. They had both already came once leaving the bird spread and slick with their combined fluids and allowing for a much quicker glide. As such Banjo suffered no delays in regaining his pace and speed. He rose his body some, letting his paws slip back to her hips and his shorts fall from his ankles as the bear planted his feet for a better position. Through it all Kazooie’s walls remained wrapped around his member in an iron grip despite being filled and satisfied, and when Banjo found the perfect angle and support on his feet he began to drive into her with renewed vigor and strength. 

“Wai-ai-ai-ait!” she tried in between thrusts. “You ca-a-a-an’t!”

“Yes I can,” the bear replied firmly and continued to piston into her. 

“But I’m already full, Banjo!”

“You’re full when I say you’re full.”

Kazooie’s breath turned ragged and her body struggled to keep up with the pounding of his hips against her. Her passage was already slathered with his cum and still he was prepared to pump more into her.

He’s not even listening to me, she thought. He’s just using me like I’m some kind of...of...toy. 

Amidst the stirring of her insides from her partner a moment of clarity hit the bird. If he was being as forceful as he is now that opened the door for him to do it again. Despite how sore her pussy was beginning to feel it was difficult to deny the pleasure as her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled from her beak. She imagined Banjo waking up only to pull her from her backpack and use her on his morning wood, or how he might just come up behind her only to cum in her behind, or maybe just taking her aside when they were with friends only to pin her against the wall and force himself inside her. It’s not like anyone would notice the steady stream of cum dripping from her lips when she sat in the backpack all day. Kazooie liked this forceful, more assertive side to her bear, and wanted to see more of it down the line.

That is, if he didn’t break her with the way he fucked her now. 

Banjo felt himself approaching his peak once more with every thrust into his partner’s slick embrace. Even with how tough he was being her pussy hugged him like a vice and his cock tingled and pulsed from the sensation. With one final push Banjo shoved his rod deep into the breegull’s passage and his tip tingled madly as he spilled into her again. It almost felt like a continuous stream that he pumped into her and the bear hugged her hips to keep her in place as he filled her. 

Kazooie’s eyes widened their furthest into hearts. The crescendo of warmth and sparks in her belly exploded and her body was flooded with endorphins that made her body go limp against her bear’s onslaught of dominant sex. No coherent thought passed her tongue; there was only the sound of her moans growing louder and more exponential to match the final, powerful slap of their hips together as Banjo finished pouring himself into her. 

Banjo huffed and stepped back. The view of Kazooie’s tail feathers swaying groggily as his cream oozed from her sex gave the bear a sense of satisfaction and he patted her butt. Two rounds was more than enough in such quick succession and the bear pulled his shorts up and fastened the belt. 

“You wanna try this again later tonight?”

Kazooie kept her gaze aimed lazily forward, a squiggly smile spread over her beak. 

“No, I think I’m good~” she sang with an exhausted trill. She hadn’t expected him to take her, use her like that. But she enjoyed it. She wouldn’t mind if he reached into her backpack and just used her like a toy another time but for now she was satisfied. She didn’t need to fuck for a long time, her puzzle piece was so sore. But Kazooie’s eyes widened at what her partner said next though. 

Banjo chuckled to himself. 

“Too bad.”

—-


End file.
